


A Quiet Birthday

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit's Birthday, M/M, quiet birthday, theatre trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22548475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Dee just wants a quiet birthday, but one of his boyfriends has a surprise for him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 45





	A Quiet Birthday

Dee doesn’t ask for much for their birthday, just a rest, perhaps peace at or away from work. They’d always book the day off if possible, and refuse any attempts from co-workers or family to arrange something for it.

Their friends all knew how they liked to spend the day so it was rare for anything more strenuous than cake and chilling at home with a movie to be planned. That was what they were doing with Virgil when the text came through.

Reading it, Dee wasn’t sure if they wanted to curse Roman or kiss him. “Apparently we have tickets to see ‘Little Shop of Horrors’ performed live tonight.” They sighed in response to Virgil’s raised eyebrow.

“We? Roman doesn’t usually include me on your dates with him.” The comment made them smile, turning the phone to him.

“I get all my boyfriends there tonight. You’d have thought Remus would point out that I wanted a quiet day to his brother.” Dee chuckled a little, relaxing back into the sofa

Virgil paused for a second before cuddling up to them once more, trying to work out what would stop Roman from believing Dee at any point. “So you were irritated and sarcastic over something when your birthday came up with Roman?”

“The office had just banned listening to music while working.” The memory of their previous frustration was the opposite of what Virgil was trying to make their birthday.

He turned back to play the Princess and the Frog once more, having paused it when the text came through. Realising the scene they’d reached he started snickering, hoping it would work as a distraction. “Raymond is dating the moon.”

“Not sure if I should say ‘that’s rough, buddy’ or ‘you’re delusional, buddy.’” Dee joined in the snickering, easily relaxing back into the film, another few already lined up.

<3 <3 <3

“Your Majesty, and their Dear Prince, The time has come to prepare for your fantastical evening outing.” Roman announced his presence with typical dramatics, Remus slipping through the door just behind his twin.

Dee just glanced over, smirking. “If I’m a monarch then my wish for a quiet day wasn’t respected. Should I have your head for that?”

“Preferably not. I just couldn’t resist, given you wished to see Little Shop of Horrors performed live just last month. When I saw how perfectly the dates aligned I just had to arrange it.” Roman was unapologetic, sashaying over to kiss Dee’s hand before leaning closer for a proper kiss.

Virgil was shaking his head as he stood, stretching and accepting the kiss in greeting from Remus. “Am I meant to magically have an outfit suitable for the theatre here already?”

“Nope, I get to strip you down and dress you up tonight. Roro won’t let Dee into my clutches though.” The manic gleam in Remus’s eyes would have been concerning if Virgil cared about how he looked beyond snarking at Roman.

“Yes, I’ve arranged the perfect ensemble for their Majesty. The most wonderful outfit for our fabulous Dee to ever be conceived.” Roman agreed, sweeping them into his arms and carrying them off into their bedroom. 

Virgil caught a glimpse of a bag hidden under the ostentatious cloak Roman was wearing, presumably containing the outfit. Silently taking that in, as well as all the references to royalty had Virgil convinced that at least Roman had decided to be a Prince for the evening. “I hope your choices are more suitable for Little Shop of Horrors than whatever Disney film he’s taking inspiration from.” He groused, turning around and stepping slightly away from Remus to take in his outfit.

A bright purple suit paired with the hair that was always dyed green got a smile before the response came.

“Do Batman villains count? You get to choose between the Penguin and Poison Ivy since Roman only told me an hour ago that he’d already sorted out Dee’s outfit.” Remus was mock thoughtful for a moment, shrugging the bag from his shoulder to hold it up.

<3 <3 <3

Dee was in awe of the outfit Roman had handed them, a soft yellow shirt, a waistcoat somehow balancing the green Remus loved, the vibrant red that Roman gravitated towards and the royal purple that was Virgil’s favourite colour all together with a brown base colour. There was a choice between a long skirt with a leather band at the top that looked wonderfully steampunk with layers of dark grey and pale yellow, or a pair of black trousers with golden vines coming up the legs and spirals of purple, red and green coming from them.

After choosing the trousers, it was still winter after all, and dressing Dee followed Roman back to his other loves, only to burst out laughing at Virgil having gotten Remus into a headlock over what seemed to be ropes with leaves attached.

“What, may I ask, have you been trying to make Virgil wear?” Roman asked after a moment, stunned by the chaos his brother had caused with just one person around him.

“It’s that real poison ivy outfit. I copied the leaves as precisely as I could but the rashes I kept getting were itchy.” Remus insisted, laughing himself, though the rope was looking more and more likely to strangle him.

Virgil didn’t loosen his grip as he looked up until he took in Dee’s outfit. “Snakey, you look beautiful.” He said, releasing Remus to go and kiss Dee, finally showing that he was already in a skin tight suit, painted to look like there were vines running up and down his body. He’d even accepted a choker styled like leaves made it as well as a bracelet with vines that attached to the arms of his suit.

“I need a kiss too! Roman didn’t even let me have a hello kiss earlier.Mighty foul play of him I say. You’re sitting on my lap all night, right, Dee-dee?”Remus bounced after them, barely letting them finish kissing Virgil before tugging them into his arms.

Roman was face-palming at the reaction, but checking the time decided herding everyone out was more important. “Regardless of the fact we do have four seats booked, we need to be heading to the theatre now. I’m getting takeaway on the way home so we can all relax with a good show afterwards as well as the cake Remus has been baking all morning.”

“Don’t hurry us out as though, at least five minutes of the time spent changing was just taken up by you showering Dee in compliments.” Virgil called him out, having been pulled into a group hug and a few shared kisses by Remus and Dee now.

“I had to. Remus doesn’t like letting me share our love if you get them first.” Roman’s pout was more playful than sincere and soon enough they were on their way to the theatre.

Perhaps Dee does prefer quiet birthdays at home with their loved ones, but as the curtain opened and the show began, they couldn’t think of anywhere better to be than sat between their three boyfriends.


End file.
